The DeskPart Deux
by kerumica
Summary: Don't mess with Konzen or his desk!


Title: The Desk-Part Deux  
Author: kerusaiyuki  
Pairing: Kenren/Tenpou, Konzen  
Warning/Rating: pg  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Leave me be.  
A/N: I did the beta-all mistakes are on me. My brain is turning to mush from re-reading so I'm leaving it in your hands. All reviews are helpful...really :)

His name was written elegantly on the envelope taped to his office door. He recognized the handwriting immediately. Apparently, Konzen had come to his office while he was away. 'Must be urgent for him not to leave this inside' Tenpou thought and then laughed at that statement. Where would he leave a message? Tenpou was well aware of the disaster area that was his office, not that he cared much. It kept away a large number of people who turned their nose up in disgust at the sight, and occasional smell, of his office. He was better off with the few visitors he had and happier for it.

He removed the envelope from the door and opened it. There was no note but something was wedged into the corner. He stuck his fingers inside and pulled out the item. It's a cigarette butt. 'Why on earth...?' He shook his head, placing the envelope and cigarette butt in his coat pocket. He would talk to Konzen later about this. He opened the door to his office...

His name was elegantly written on the envelope taped on the door to his quarters. He didn't recognize the handwriting and assumed it to be from one of his many admirers. Why they hadn't just slipped it under the door was beyond him. He flattened the document in his hands and noticed the tiny bulge in the corner. He tore open the envelope and tipped out the object. It was a cigarette butt. 'What the hell...?' he thought. Must be someone trying to give him a subtle hint about his smoking habit. He was known for just snubbing them out wherever he happened to be at that moment. He wadded the envelope up, intending to toss it in his wastebasket. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open...

Tenpou stood there, dumbstruck. Not a single thing was left in his office. All of his books, papers, furniture... gone. He raced to the bedroom and, as expected, that room was empty too. He looked towards the bathroom, 'At least they left the toilet'. Tenpou sat down in the middle of his bedroom and tried to reason out why his things were gone. He hadn't been relieved of duty; he had just come from Gojun's office, giving him a report on the 5-day mission from Down Below. He was sure that he hadn't been promoted to a larger office. Granted he had a crappy memory on most things in his personal life but he would have remembered getting a bigger office.

He reached into his coat pocket to get out his cigarettes and lighter when his fingers came across the envelope again. He pulled it out, looking at it again. There was nothing else in there besides the cigarette butt. Why would Konzen leave that in there? He tried to remember his last he had seen the man. Actually, he and Kenren had gone there for a visit shortly before their mission. When they got to his office, they were informed that Konzen was in a meeting with this aunt and wouldn't be available for a few hours. Since he had a "not so secret" stash of premium sake, they decided to wait.

He suddenly remembered exactly how else they had spent their time waiting and a slow blush crept up his neck. It was rather daring to do _it_ in Konzen's office, on his desk even. He sat on the floor, remembering what they had done, how they done it, sitting on the floor afterwards, smoking. They had snuck out before Konzen had returned and… 'Oh fuck', he thought. He reached into his pocket and looked at the butt again. 'Shit! Shit, shit, shit.' Not so sneaky after all. A small smile crept on his face.

Kenren pushed open the door to quarters but it didn't budge. He twisted the handle and pushed the door again. It still wouldn't budge. 'What the fuck?' he thought as he stepped back from the door and looked at it. Yes this was his room. No the door was not locked. He had an inkling that someone was leaning against the door, which is why it wouldn't open. He looked to his left and then his right. No one was in the corridor but he wasn't so sure that it wasn't an ambush or even a joke.

He walked back up to the door, grasping the handle. He planted his feet and leaned into it, pushing hard. He could feel his muscles straining with the effort, sweat starting to break on his forehead. In spite of the pressure leaning against the door, he did feel the door giving way. It was only a few inches but that was more than enough for him to place his foot in the opening to keep it from closing again.

He gave himself a quick breather before pushing against the door again. He mumbled curses at his unknown foe, damning him to hell and then some. Just as he was imagining how much of his booted foot he would place in a certain orifice, he gave one hard shove. The door pushed in, just enough to get him into the room.

It was at this moment that the General realized what had been preventing him from entering his quarters. He turned quickly to escape but his foot tangled on an article of clothing that had been lying on the floor. He fell, face first, back out into the hallway. He tried to get up but he was pinned to the floor by various books, scrolls and…a nightstand? He would have reflected on his predicament a little more had his head not been aching from the frog-shaped ashtray that had smacked him on his way down.

He was awakened from his concussion, induced dream about flying frogs by the smell of tobacco. He opened his eyes and saw Tenpou sitting next to him, reading one of the books that had slid from his room.

"Ah, your awake. Good" he smiled, sliding a piece of paper into the book and closing it. "Well come on, we've got a lot to do"

"What the hell happened?" Kenren asked, rubbing his head where the knot was throbbing.

"It would seem that Konzen was a bit more irritated than we initially thought"

"What? He did this!" The headache that had dulled now reared its ugly, sharp head.

"Well, he was always rather extreme. I'm surprised he didn't hold a bonfire with us in the middle of it." Tenpou busied himself gathering books and a few articles of clothing. He looked over his shoulder at Kenren, who was standing in the hall, furious.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. We started it or did you forget?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Forget what?"

"His office, shortly before we departed for the mission? Surely you haven't forgotten?" Tenpou looked around and make sure no one was in sight as he leaned closer to his General. He whispered in his ear "The desk."

Kenren pulled back and stared at Tenpou for a few seconds before bursting in laughter. "You've got to be shitting me. All of this for a few pieces of paper and some ink stains?"

"Konzen is very particular about his desk and how it's organized. I know it doesn't look it, but there is an order to it. Now stop lollygagging and come help me get these things back to my office. I have no idea how we are going to lug this stuff across the compound" he trailed off, looking around for something else to carry.

Kenren picked up a handful of scrolls and looked at the mess that had been made of his room. So, Konzen was pissed about his desk was he? Well, now he's done it. This was war!

"Kenren, by that look in your eye…you're not planning on retaliating are you?"

"Of course not honey" Kenren smiled and continued picking up scrolls while plotting his next step of revenge.


End file.
